Shock Error an Xmen Evolution Invisible Man
by KarumA-chan
Summary: After an error in cerebro the x-men think Darien is also a Mutant with an invisibility gift they now wan't darien to join them , but will darien believe and join them ?
1. Default Chapter

Writer = Asheron , The Thing That Should Not Be .  
  
Disclaimer = JADA JADA JADA i don't owe X-men or The Invisible Man i'd wish tough... :P  
  
Error's  
  
Chapter 1 : Blame It On The Gland...  
  
We see Darien and Hobbes outside a bank it's raining a little bit and lighting flashes in the air , the bank is surrounded by police cars. Darien walks to one of the policemen and askes ; eeey , can you eeh tell us what's going on in there.  
  
No can do ; the police man answered. If you're no coppers you won't get any info.  
  
We are from the Agency , now tell us what is going on in there or i'll call youre boss and tell him about our little chit chat ; Hobbes said a little bit angry while showing his badge.  
  
Oké oké there's no need to call him , this is what we know , there are 2 men inside who were trying to robe the bank and now he's keeping the people inside hostage.  
  
Thanks ; hobbes said while walking away to the other side of the bank. Are ya coming , partner ?  
  
Fawkes followed and asked ; Why do you have a badge and i don't.  
  
Well eeh ... i donno.. ask the Official he knows why... ; Hobbes answered. You know what to do right ?  
  
Yeh yeh you worry to much , you should take some time off you know... ; Darien answered , he looked at his wrist and saw that he his tatoo had 2 red segments and then he quick silverd himself and Hobbes .  
  
***  
  
Inside the bank we see 2 men with guns 1 is standing near some people who are sitting in a corner the other is standing in another room near a window and is looking outside.  
  
The man turns arround and starts to shout ; YOO ! THERE ARE COPS ALL OVER THE PLACE ! ! ! WATCH YOURE .....  
  
But before he can finish his line he gets hit on the head and falls on the floor knock-out.  
  
Then we see Darien and Hobbes turning visible.  
  
We'll that's one ; Darien said. We should get a raise or something for this.  
  
WHAT DID YOU SAY BROTHER ! ; yelled another voice. EEEEY !  
  
Hobbes looked at Darien , Darien turned arround and shouted back ; I SAID THAT I WANTED TO SHOW YA SOMETHING BRO ! ! ! COME HERE !  
  
Hobbes couldn't help laughing and he said ; you know , if you keep trying you might even end up in hollywood.  
  
Shut up ; Darien answered a little bit anoying.  
  
When the other person entered the room Hobbes turned his gun on him and yelled ; DROP THE GUN AND PUT YOURE HANDS UP ! ! !  
  
But the man didn't drop his gun , he ran away as soon as he saw Hobbes. Darien then quicksilvered himself and said ; See how it's done...  
  
The criminal was still running he looked arround and opend the door to the stairs and kept running upwarts to the roof , Darien opend the same door and wen't after him. The man comes to the roof stops and looks arround for a place to hide , he doesn't see the door behind him open and close than suddenly he grapped and he falls down on his face , Darien becomes visible and Hobbes runs out of the door towards the roof he hand cup's the man.  
  
***  
  
We see the mansion a storm roaming outside.  
  
We see that the professor is working on Cerebro inside the mansion , Then lighting strikes the mansion and the electricity falls out , sparks fly from the cerebro computer and than everything goes dark.  
  
Then the professor mentally contacts Scott an asks ; Scott will you please turn on the power.  
  
After a while the electricity goes on again and the alarm bleers and Cerebro says ; Mutant activity Detectet in sector 22.55 . A screen appears and we see Darien turning invisible.  
  
Hhmmm , this one is going to be difficult if he's a cop of some kind. ; the professor says to himself.  
  
Professor we heared the alarms , what's goign on ; Jean walked inside and saw the screen with Darien on it turning invisible. Who's he ?  
  
That's Darien Fawkes , he's a cop of somekind and as you see he can turn invisible , Cerebro picked him up ; the professor answered. Jean will you , Scott and Kitty pick him up ?  
  
Sure professor ; Jean answered.  
  
*** the next morning***  
  
Darien who was still lying in bed woke up someone was knocking on his door.  
  
Than he heard a voice ; Hello ? mr. Fawkes ?  
  
Go way ! ; Darien yelled on a tired tune. I'm sleeping !  
  
It's important Mr. Fawkes it's about youre eeeh secret ; a female voice said.  
  
Darien suddenly got out of bed , quickly put on some clothes and ran to his bookcase moved some books and picked up his gun witch was lying behind it , he put the gun in the back of his pants and walked to the door.  
  
He opend it and saw 3 people , one was a male wearing shades the other a red haired girl and a smaller girl with brown hair , he let them in and as soon as he shut the door he grapped his gun and started to aim at the 3 people saying ; Oké who are you people and how do you know about my secret ?!  
  
Uuhm , just calm down and sit and we'll explain everything , oké ; the man with the shades answered.  
  
Oké , but no tricks ; Darien said while putting down his gun on the table and sitting down.  
  
Promise ..... ; the red haired woman said and she started talking...  
  
*** some time later ***  
  
owké , i think you all got this wrong i don't have this special power stuff and i don't believe in it , how can i be sure you guys didn't escape from the local sanitarium or something ; Darien said.  
  
Oké ; answered the red haired girl. I'll show you , she started to move up her hands and as she did Darien's gun on the table . Darien who was walking back from the kitchen as soon as he saw the gun and started to panic a little bit he accidentally turned himslef invisible.  
  
Aaw crap ; he said.  
  
* well this is all for now foks im still working out some things  
BE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY OF X-MEN EVOLUTION : PROJECT  
EVOLUTION ! ! ! * 


	2. Authors Note

Mini authors note  
  
Lol it has been a long time since i resaw this story I was so bussy with my yu gi oh story that i forgot about this one Well since i am in a nice mood today I will promise you that when im done writing my yu gi oh story ( witch needs 1 more chapter ^^ ) Im going to finish my i-man story YAY WOO HOO ! i said it ! Now i need to re read that story cuz i dont even know all the details anymore...  
  
Greetings readers  
  
Asheron Karuma , The Thing That Should Not Be 


End file.
